Barney's Springtime Activities (in BarneySeason1-3Fan's dream)
In BarneySeason1-3Fan's dream Barney's Springtime Activities!' is a Barney Home Video which was released in March 18, 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids are doing springtime activities. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Carlos *Julie *Keesha *Scooter McNutty Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Growing #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Oats, Peas, Beans, and Barley Grow #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Gonna Have a Picnic #The Ants Go Marching #Baby Bumblebee #Five Little Butterflies #Ten Little Ladybugs Ten Little Indians #The Barney Bag #Oh, How I Love Trees #The Raindrop Song #Rain, Rain, Go Away #If It Never Ever Rain Again #Mister Sun #The Rainbow Song #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Season 3 Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in ''Fun and Games and Barney's First Adventures (1997). *The Season 3 Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in Barney Safety and Barney's First Adventures (1997). *This marks: **The first springtime special in the Barney frandise. **The third time the new school, playground and treehouse are used before the Second Era begins in November 17, 1997. *The arrangement of I Love You has the Barney's Sleepytime Songs key in the first verse and the Season 3 key in the second verse. *The musical arrangements by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell were the same ones used in Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends' first movie "Thomas and the Great Railway Show" and "Season 5". *During the scene which Barney and his friends are chased into the classroom by a swarm of bees, the music is the same a mix of ones from "The Summer of White Roses" (when a guy is in danger of sinking), the danger theme from "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends: Season 5" and the music from "Heroes" (when an avalanche lies around the track). Quotes Quotes 1 *Carlos (after the song Baby Bumblebee): Looks like the bees are gone forever. *Keesha: I guess they're not in our flowers anymore. *(cuts through the beehive and more bees approaching to the school playground) *Julie: What is it?! *Chip: More bees! *BJ: Again?! Ai-yi-yi! *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Scooter: Whoa!!! *Barney: Run for your lives!! *Scooter: Run!! *All: (screaming) AAHH!!! *Chip: What are we going to do now?! *Barney: We'd better close the door or the bees will get in! *(door closes) *Barney: Get the nets everybody! *Baby Bop: We're getting it now! *(they get the nets out and hold them tightly) *Barney: Get 'em! *(they catch the bees with their nets) *Barney: Gotcha! (giggles) Closed Captioned version *Carlos: Looks like the bees are gone forever. *Keesha: I guess they're not in our flowers anymore. *(bees buzzing) *Julie: What is it?! *Chip: More bees! *BJ: Again?! Ai-yi-yi! *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Scooter: Whoa! *Barney: Run for your lives! *Scooter: Run! *(all screaming) *Chip: What are we going to do now?! *Barney: We'd better close the door or the bees will get in! *(door closes) *Barney: Get the nets everybody! *Baby Bop: We're getting it now! *Barney: Get 'em! Gotcha! (giggles)